<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A series of unfortunate events by Shooting_star_maker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116905">A series of unfortunate events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_star_maker/pseuds/Shooting_star_maker'>Shooting_star_maker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ugliest duckling of them all [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, JUST, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Esteem Issues, also ms beakley was headache to find, anger issues, but that much later, english not my first language, i didn't know her first name, i love donald duck can you tell, i swear this is pure pain, i will be adding more depends of what i worte for each chapter, mentioned - Freeform, prepare yourself, sorry for the gramma monster, this bean deserve better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_star_maker/pseuds/Shooting_star_maker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you heard the name of Donald Duck, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ugliest duckling of them all [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter Donald Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REMEMBER: read the tags first! ;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald Duck is known for a lot of things: his sprouts of anger, his indecipherable voice, his fear and overprotective instincts (when it comes to his family; special his kids) but he’s also brave, kind and overall he love his family so much that always put them first all the time, so why…</p><p>Why does he always end in the bad line at the end?</p><p>For as long as he can remember, his life was always in chaos, more intentionally that not, since his younger years adventuring with his twin and uncle to his mid thirty when he take the kids from Della and raise them for 11 years as best as he could.</p><p>The firsts ones were the hardest, dealing with the mourn of her disappearance and the almost hearth attack Louie cause him for coming out almost an hour later than his siblings, on top of that he has to deal with keeping his anger at minimum and try to not go and scream to the ocean for the overwhelming feelings that get him in the worst moment.</p><p>Years pass by, he got older and so did the triples, their waddling become walking and not later in running,  it was hard to keep in check one without coming free for scratches if he was lucky enough but three?</p><p>Through the years the job hunting become a thing more than just a simple option, his saving were running out and combined that with 3 mouths to feed and the bad luck in him, someone has to give in.</p><p>And he won’t let the boys pay the price for that.</p><p>He try; he really did try his best, no matter how much he hope the last interview was <em>really </em>the last one, or how the boat always seem ready to give up and fall apart for the repairs he couldn’t afford at the time (he may be a sailor but he was not a professional mechanic) or how the triples resemble more and more to their mother.</p><p>Well, if he shed a tear or two, cold you really blame him?</p>
<hr/><p>He was at the local park of Duckburg, smoke coming out of the vest he use for his job, well his ex-job now, how could he have known that the pink bottom wasn't supposed to be press?</p><p>The sky was bright blue and you could hear the giggle and screaming of the children and some people walking by with their pets or someone else.</p><p>Donald could feel their gazes in him, how could he not; he was literally smoking out but he paid them not mind; his focus was in biggest problems that him probably combusting out of existence, for example:</p><p>What are they going to eat tonight?</p><p>The kids were at Goofy and Max house, having the babysitter cancel on him last minute for some weird reason and he really couldn’t spare more minutes in looking for a replacement.</p><p>He tries to not call his friend, time was ticking and there’s no way he could leave them alone but what other option he has, really? Donald could never thank him enough for this, but his old friend just say it was nothing and encourage him to go cuz he was late (no really surprise for that last part).</p><p>But now…..</p><p>His train of thoughts comes to a halt when he felt someone tapping him and a guy in overall greet him as he look up with a look in their face that scream nothing but bad news.</p><p>“Umm, I’m really, really sorry dude” he look slightly guilty and Donald prepare himself “but…uummm, that bench is fresh painted and I..kindda forgot to put up the sing”</p><p>The smoking duck was up before he could finish that sentence and feel the stickiness of the paint coming along, his back as long his eyes could manage was dyed in bright purple mixed with white lines.</p><p>He fights back the bubbling rage he knows would come out.</p><p>The guy apologize again but he just nod as he start walking to his friend’s house and maybe use the last of his paycheck in some pizzas for them and the boys and maybe just forget this day existed.</p><p>But as always luck was not on his side, it never is, no even walking out the park and rain pour out of the sky like it was waiting for him to make the call.</p><p>“Oh phooey”</p><p>And it wasn't even Wednesday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is my first contribution for this fandom and I’m so nervous and exited!!! this show capture my heart so hard and Donald was always my favorite one, so hopefully you like this fic, also fair warning not all chapters are consecutive related or in order but you would see.</p><p>Tell me what da ya think in the comments and hope you like it as much I like writing it.<br/>See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The things he cannot do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining.</p><p>Normally this wouldn’t bother him much, because this mean he could get extra water for the boiler and the fresh air make more bearable the toaster over he call home.</p><p>Having the kids already asleep was an extra bonus; today wasn’t a good one, not just for him but also the triples, 6 years old and somehow they think they’re immortal beings and the world is in their hands.</p><p>Della would be so proud.</p><p>But that’s ok, he can be proud for the both of them until she came back, because she will.</p><p>Eventually.</p><p>A shudder go through him at the dark, dark thought he keep in the back of his mind and shove it back with sad anger. No, he won’t go for that route, he knows well that he won’t survive it, even a simple <em>“if”</em> make him feel like he would throw up any second and he won’t have it today, especially today.</p><p>It was their birthday.</p><p>Hence the disaster in front of him; the living room/kitchen was upside down full of confetti and tiny balloons (he suspect they did it manually) there was batter in the whole surface of the table and some cabinets. The oven was miraculously not on fire and he was pretty sure the sofa can be salvaged.</p><p>Things weren’t supposed to be like this, he had the whole day planned: a whole day at Funso’s Fun Zone was a good start and then they would eat at their favorite pizza place near the docks, and to end it he would bring them to the beach so they could lit some fireworks in the dark (they have no idea he already bought them).</p><p>The last birthdays couldn’t do much for the them, time were getting rough with the money saves and the pay in his current job wasn't the best but he’s a Duck, stubbornness is in their blood.</p><p>He even asks the day off weeks ago, there’s no way thing could go wrong and after all isn’t what they deserve at least?</p><p>He should have known better than this.</p><p>They scream and cry; it wasn’t fair, none of this was but he couldn’t lose this job even if this means they would hate it afterwards.</p><p>With a heavy heart he left them with the emergency nanny not before hug them tightly and tell them how much he loves them and promise he would make it up (Huey make him triple promise as he tries to make Louise let him go and Dewey keep bawling his eyes out)</p><p>“It just a couple hours” he said “promise I’ll be back before you know” and isn’t that nice, to give words full of hope.</p><p>What a joke.</p><p>It was dark when he found them in the middle of the living room with a photo album and the ex-marine just knew things weren’t going to be ok.</p><p>They’re young but no fools, you should never underestimated kids, especially if they’re a Duck, Donald should have known but somehow he always fail to do so, kids are complicated as much as an adult.</p><p>But the thing is: kids are bland and direct.</p><p>And isn’t ironic; that that’s one of the few thing he know so well and by heart, throwing to the mix the sadness and anger (that they rarely show, thank god) of them feeling betray and lie too but he couldn't get upset no matter how much it hurt.</p><p>Because they just wanted answers, they don’t hold back.</p><p>He reach for peace but they outnumber him (always will) and they scream and cry, they won’t calm down and he can barely keep up.</p><p>Why do you have to work all the time?</p><p>Why did you lie?</p><p>Do you love us?</p><p>Do you <em>hate </em>us?</p><p>Why you didn’t come back, you promise didn’t you?</p><p>Why <em>she</em> hasn’t coming back?</p><p>Where is she?</p><p>Does she <strong>love</strong> us?</p><p>Does she <strong><em>hate</em></strong> us?</p><p>Why, why, why is a chanting that fills the boat and will follow him the next days and following nights.</p><p>They just want to know, they <em>just</em> want to know, he wanted too.</p><p>He tries to reassures them as best as he can but is not enough.</p><p>It feels like it never is.</p><p>They retreat with tears and snots, the oldest holding tightly the album and the other following close.</p><p>He tries to follow, to call them back but he cannot.</p><p>In the floor one photo was left behind; it was Della and his 12 birthday, their faces full of joy and cake, their parents scolding them in the back and uncle Scrooge top hat was seen in a corner.</p><p>He tries to breath right but he cannot; his eyes hurt, his mind a mess and his heart is breaking down.</p><p>Tears fall down and he try to stop them.</p><p>He fails.</p><p>There are thing he cannot do, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again!! First of all thank you sooo much!! You guys I’m so happy, I’m speechless that you give it a try, again thanks you for everything.</p><p>I honestly didn’t expect to get so many views and follow; I will try my best to give ya a good story, promise!!</p><p>Thanks for the comments!! Always welcome to read what you think  :3</p><p>Also I was going to post this early but things didn’t go as planned so hopefully I can update once a week (or so I say)</p><p>Ok think that’s all I have to said read ya soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>